


Snap!

by sicaminion (blossomsberry)



Series: Effervescent [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomsberry/pseuds/sicaminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine had his own ways to show how much he adores his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap!

 

 

**_01._ **

 

 

Aomine had his own ways to show how much he adores his boyfriend.

One of them including his (well hidden) habit of taking the blond’s photos at random occasions.

 

At first, he did that for one mischievous idea to get back at Kise’s annoying habit of spouting random things about him in his Twitter. (He’d probably never found that out if not for Kagami who had one day came snickering at him about how cute he was for wearing that Spongebob shocks Kise had given him for Christmass present. A fact that no one should ever know aside of Kise since he only wore that bloody thing at home.)

 

The idea was simple. Kise Ryouta was famously known as model since back in his junior high school era. Everyone known him as a perfect human being with sunny personality, a blinding set of smile, naturally adorable self and dropdead gorgeous face. While all of those were true and Aomine was goddamn proud of  _his_  boyfriend, none of his fans knew how silly and  _un_ -model like Kise could be when there were only the both of them in the safety of their apartment.

 

The real Kise rarely dressed as nice as Kise the Model. The real Kise preferred t-shirt to buttoned-up shirt, sweatpants to skinny jeans. He usually wandered in their apartment with only his boxers and a loose long sleeve shirt with cartoon characters printed on it. He didn’t care that his hair is a complete mess or if he reeked of sweats as long as he get to brush his teeth at least thrice a day. He owned many flip-flops with various colors and models yet neither any of them fitting to his real age. So, to summarize it all, he wanted to capture those embarrassing moments his boyfriend did when he was away from the camera and fans and fame and maybe— _maybe_ —also to show the world that this,  _this,_ beautiful man in Naruto flip-flops and Pikachu pajama and a birds-nest-look-alike head sleeping peacufully beside him was _his._

 

 

It appeared that he had taken way too many photos (and none he had uploaded just yet) when one day a notification popped out on his screen as he scrolled down his album.

_[113 similar faces detected. Compile photos in new album?]_

 

Wow. 113? Aomine had no idea he had taken that many. And as he scrolled further down he realized that there’s just so many kind of view he can took secretly. Aomine shrugged, tapping his thumb over the label  _[yes]_ he typed absent mindedly on the blank label;

 

_Rename: [Annoying Chickling]_

****

 

**_02._ **

 

 

Kise couldn’t cook to save his life, which was surprising because Aomine thought his perfect copy ability could also be useful in the kitchen. You know, like copying those chefs’ movements in the cooking channel? Well, he was wrong. Kise is a genius that probably would only showed up once in a decade when it comes to absorbing moves and everything that was motorized; so he _can_ , indeed, copying those chefs tricks such as playing with the knifes and juggling the seasoning tubes hand to hand and all those acrobatics thing in the kitchen but that was all about it. Kise Ryouta was lacking one vital point a decent human being needed in cooking arts; his sense of mixing ingredients and making concoctions were close to zero. None. Nada.

 

Aomine was slightly better than him which was very unfortunate for the dark skinned athlete because one; he’s a notorious lazyass and two; stupid Kise could be ten times more irritating when he was hungry—not because he ate like ten hungry elephants (it was Bakagami not Kise), but because he was so demanding and picky.

 

“Daikicchi what’s our breakfast today? You are cooking right? Daikicchi can you make scramble egg exactly like yesterday but make it less oily and oh can we add the leftover tiram sauce on top of it I wonder if it taste good or friend rice is good too I guess, fried rice with tiram sauce and scrambled eggs with less oil because too much oil is yucky hmm they sounded like a great breakfast to start a great day, ne~ Daikichiiiii??”

 

There were times, he swore, when he wanted nothing but to choke his boyfriend.

 

 

It was still 7 in the morning and Aomine was free today except of basketball practice in the afternoon. He wasn’t supposed to be here, he was supposed to be asleep till late of evening in celebration of his free Tuesday, not  _here_ , in the dining room, swaying between half asleep and half awake states of mind as he was forced to company Kise and listened to the blond blabbering about his list of activities of the day.

 

“Don’t you have to hurry for your first class?” Aomine said after 15 minutes passed and realized the blond hadn’t even yet finished half of his plate. Kise pouted as he absent mindedly played with his chopsticks before he spoke, “but I want to spend time longer with Daikicchi,” he whined. “There’s a possibility that I would go all day and won’t be back before midnight for today’s photoshoot. We rarely spent times together this days.” He murmured the last part with voice barely louder than a whisper. Aomine watched his whiny, loud, and annoying lover as the guy childishly stuck his lower lip while jabbing on his food using his chopsticks like a brat that was forced to eat vegetables he didn’t like.

 

And he smiled.

 

“Stop playing with your food or else it wouldn’t _be a great breakfast to start a great day_ anymore.” He said quoting Kise’s words before. Kise chuckled as he picked up his food once again and this time silently eating it. Aomine took out his phone from his sweatpants pocket and nudged Kise’s leg under the table.

 

Kise looked up and the bluenette grinned with his phone lifted up, his camera on.

 

“Look at me and smile okay,” he said.

 

“Eh? Are you taking photo?” Kise looked confused.

 

“Just do it,”

 

Aomine silently praised the blond as his supermodel instinct kicked in without missing a beat as Aomine lifted his phone in position even if his mind was still confused about it. Kise smiled brightly, wide and dazzling and full of happiness like he wasn’t just sulking just before. Aomine watched the photo after it had taken and noted with slight awe how a simple photo taken using a camera phone in a barest light could look like something taken out of a professional photoshot or a beautifully edited photoshop editor. He guessed it was all Kise and his magic.

 

“Daikicchi? Are you alright?” Kise asked, voice filled with concerns.

 

“What?”

 

“You have this creepy smile on your face.”

 

Aomine wasn’t sorry when he jabbed the blond’s forehead a little too hard.

****

 

**_03._ **

 

 

Taking photos of Kise in such unexpected times—especially when the latter was defenseless in such random occasions and weird moments—had been amusing.

 

The blond would looked at him weirdly at first and asked what was that for and why but when Aomine lifted his phone he would _always,_ almost like a natural reflex, smiled. He rarely posed (and here Aomine thought the blond was those type that liked to put annoying ‘peace’ sign whenever exposed to unofficioal camera lense that wasn’t for modeling purpose,) but he always put up a smile.

 

After awhile, Kise realized photo-taking was currently the new absurdity Aomine liked to do and he was no longer bother to ask him what or why. He would faced the camera lense like it was nothing, sometimes he posed, sometimes he smiled, sometimes he grinned, sometimes he pouted; depends on the current mood he was feeling.

 

Aomine’s favorite was capturing Kise clueless face when he barely realized what he was going to do.

 

 

“Ryouta, what takes you so long there?” Aomine was frowning. He was already sleepy but the blond had not yet came out from the bathroom. The heater was broken again, he thought, and he needed his personal body heater asap. (No, it wasn’t because he want to cuddle, shut up.)

 

“Just a sec Daikicchi, I’m putting my night cream.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes. It was beyond him how the blond never complained to his manager when the man forced him to do such annoying routines every night. “If you don’t come out in 5 seconds I’ll force you out.” He threatened.

 

“5…” he drawled. “4… 3…” the dark skinned male stood up and approached the door that separated them. “2…” Aomine huffed and without missing a beat opened the door without asking anymore.

 

“Daikicchi!” Kise scolded. The slightly shorter male glowering at him from the mirror. Aomine raised one eyebrow at the other, taking the sight of Kise in white creamy substance all over his whole face, none of it even missing any spots until the edge of the skin around his eyes and mouth. He looked so silly like someone just cacked his face with whipped cream or something and at that moment an idea clicked on the back of his mind and he smirked.

 

“Ryouta,” he called the other’s name, hands readily hovering over the small camera icon on his phone’s screen behind Kise’s unsuspecting back and when the blond turning his back to look at him…

_Snap!_

 

“D-daikicchi!!” Kise gaped, his eyes widened in horror. “Did you just…?”

 

“You have to be tucked under the blanket beside me in 1 minute or else…” he muttered in his deep voice as he closed the small distance between them before mercilessly flicked on his forehead.

 

“Ouch! Daikicchi so mean!!”

****

 

**_04._ **

 

 

Kise was either that slow or he was just really that oblivious because it had been months and Aomine’s phase of “let’s capture Kise at random times” had not yet passed, yet the blond didn’t even ask any questions or looked curious or anything. Aomine, of course, was content at his boyfriend unsuspecting mind, he didn’t think he could explain his new habit if Kise was asking after all.

 

But hope is just a dream that doesn’t sleep, or something like that. Whatever.

 

It was when he had just finished uploading Kise’s photos into his Dropbox account for back up when Kise—sneakily approached him from behind before latching his arms like some sort of blood sucker leech—asked the dreaded question.

 

“So, when will Daikicchi bother to tell why he took so many photos of me?” He asked in a sing-a-song tones that was way too cheery for Aomine’s liking. It was just 6 in a fucking Saturday morning, where did he get that spirit from?

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aomine stated with his best stoic face.

 

“Sure, you know.” He replied. “Come on Daikicchi, I thought there is no secret between us?” Kise faked a betrayed face and send him those you-hurt-my-fragile-heart-how-could-you stares at him. Aomine rolled his eyes and made his escape from Kise’s hold but the other was nothing if not persistent when he set his goal on something. “Give me your phone then, if it’s really nothing.” The blond smartly said.

 

Aomine Daiki, however was known for his agility and superhuman reflex and speed moves and superior physical ability _(goddamn yes he was so perfect)_ and it took him barely a couple of seconds to delete the evidence a.k.a the whole album featuring Kise insides. He managed to do that with just one hand in the middle of avoiding Kise’s grabby hands and their stylish coffee table and a cup of half-full Americano he had made himself before this annoying persistent chickling came to disturb his peaceful morning _(see, he was the best.)_

 

 

“Daikicchi, give me your phone.” Kise demanded again right after Aomine rounded the couch. Aomine—while slyly smirking at the inside—faked a sigh at the outside, before he handed his phone to the other’s awaiting hand. “Fine,” he said.

 

Aomine watched the blond with obvious smug as he scrolled down his gallery and found nothing, however the bluenette knew Kise wasn’t deceived at all if what he had read from that irritated look he showed him was right. Aomine then threw him his most innocent smile (as innocent as he could mustered anyway) as he stared right back at those honey orbs.

 

“I deleted everything because they are _nothing_.” Aomine stated, making sure to press on the last word just to further irritating the blond.

 

“Sometimes I really hate you Daikicchi.” Kise sulked.

 

“Aww,” Aomine mocked. Stepping closer to his sulking boyfriend, he pinched both of his rosy cheeks before he gave it a loud and wet smooch. “Sure you do, babe.” He grinned and ran away to their bedroom before Kise could stamp on his foot.

****

 

**_05._ **

 

 

“Daiki, ne~ which one is cuter, the blue strips one or this one with green polkadots?”

 

Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose. Monthly shopping with Kise was always,  _always,_  giving him a painstaking headache. He eyed the toothbrushes in each of his boyfriend hands, the stupid blue in his right and the ugly green in his left, he sighed. There were still so much items to buy, stuffs to replenish, but so far they hadn’t gotten themselves anything yet and _o_ _f course_ there’s no one to blame other than the annoying chickling in front of him who spent half an hour just to decide which toothbrushes are 'cuter’.

 

“The green one.” The dumb thing was ugly and reminded him of Midorima’s hair but whatever. Might as well get this done as quick as possible.

 

“Eeeeehh?? But your color is blue Daikicchi,” Kise widened his eyes in disbelief. “You should pick the blue one.”

_Twitch._

 

 

“Then why would you—” Aomine snap his mouth shut. Forcing himself to inhale and exhale through his gritted teeth even though the vein on his temple was already twitching. “Okay, I pick the blue one. Happy? Now let’s go get other things because we can’t be here all day, Ryouta.”

 

“But I haven’t get mine!” Kise protested, puffing his cheeks like a brat that he was.  _Ugh,_ patience Daiki, Aomine reminded himself. Rushing Kise into something will only brought disaster. “I wonder if there’s a twin of this one in yellow,” Kise chirped happily. “Oh! There it is~”

 

See? so quick. Patience will always be rewarded.

 

“Oh oh oh, look! The silver one is actually cooler and the red one is also cute, though. I never have red colored toothbrush before. Hmmm…”

_Twitch._

 

“Ne~ Daikicchi, which one is cuter the red one or the silver one?”

 

Aomine wanted to bang his head.

 

 

They were going to the row of shelves where the store stacked the snacks and chips when Kise saw something which had distracted the blond’s (already short) attention span once again.

 

“Oh, there’s a shelve with flip-flops there!” Kise half shouting as he tugged on Aomine’s sleeve.

 

“Yours is still in good condition, Ryouta.” Aomine unimpressedly informed.

 

“I knoooooww, but there’s no harm in just looking, right?”

 

Before Aomine had half a mind to say no to the full force puppy eyes attack his annoying boyfriend had thrown him the other already pulled him to the pointed small area where he noticed _was actually_ served for children accessories. Kids area, yep. Of all places that could distract Kise of course this have to be it.

 

Kise had this happy twinkling on his honey eyes as he noted how the flip-flops were designed to have unique signatures of cartoon characters, like those of power puff girls, bugs bunny, spongebob squarepants, and so on. Unlike Kise who apparently still get giddy when he watched Cartoon Network up until this day, Aomine had no ideas of such thing so he decided to take a look at other stuffs that hopefully were more interesting than just silly, fluffy flip-flops. He was mindlessly reading the instruction box of a play dough when Kise tapped his shoulder.

 

He looked up and met the sight of Kise wearing an antennae headband, a sunny grin on his face. “It’s a bumblebees fairy head bopper Daikicchi! I have been looking for this item since last year!” He beamed.

 

Aomine raised both of his eyebrows high. “I don’t want to pop your happy bubbles Ryouta but you’re 20 years old not a little girl of 5.” He said. Aomine watched as the antennae swinging with every moves of Kise, who, annoyingly noted was in a fit of laughs at his words. “I know that, silly.” Kise snorted looking amused and way too happy for his liking. “It’s for my niece,” he grinned happily.

 

Aomine watched as Kise left him again to sauntered down the other shelves, a bright blinding smile still adorned his beautiful face. The bluenette sighed in defeat. There were still some stuffs and necessities they should picked but Aomine couldn’t find it in him; the will to stop Kise’s random discoveries of stuffs and his tendencies to buy anything that peeked his interest no matter how absurd the thing was— _well,_ not when he saw his favorite smile on his boyfriend’s irritatingly pretty face like that.

 

Taking out his phone, the tips of his lips curled upwards in a small, secretive small. He wouldn’t stop Kise’s fun times just yet _also_ because this was the first time he saw the blond wearing such silly thing on his head (although in the safety of his mind Aomine admitted that his boyfriend looked fucking cute right there.)

 

After all, Aomine devilishly thought, he had another view to add in his Little Blond’s Chickling Collection.

 

 

—

 

_It was a good thing he was thoughtful enough to made a back-up before._

 

 

—

 

 

“Ryouta, give me a pose.”

****

**01 | _Fin._** ****

**Author's Note:**

> Effervescent is a project I used to have with my friend. The title contains episodes of Aokise daily life in which they are living together in a shared apartment, also they’re college students and their relationship are established already (in most of prompts my friend and i have for them).


End file.
